


What's Good for the Goose

by kanna37



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/kanna37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha's about to get a whole new perspective on his relationship with Kagome - and Kikyou. 2nd Best Ficlet Feudal Association 2nd quarter 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Good for the Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

 

Kagome watched the usual Koga/Inuyasha trainwreck with rapidly mounting annoyance. It was totally getting old - Koga'd blow into camp, talking his usual load of bull, and Inuyasha would go ballistic.

Only this time, Kagome had absolutely had it with the hanyou's possessive behavior over her - especially when he had another woman!

Finally, red-faced and narrow-eyed, she stomped over to the two, and after pushing her way in between, she brushed Koga off expertly, sending him off into the wide blue yonder with a vacant smile - again...

And promptly turned on Inuyasha and osuwari'd him into the hard packed earth of the road.

"Now, Inuyasha, you're going to listen to me. If you think you have the right to tell Koga that _I'm_ not _his_ woman, then _I_ have the right to tell Kikyou that _she's_ not _your_ woman."

The hanyou, who'd just been about to start hollering at the girl glaring down at him, snapped his mouth shut, his eyes widening almost to the size of dinner plates as he thought about that.

Nodding in satisfaction, Kagome said, "So... if you start that fighting again the next time Koga shows up, then the next time Kikyou shows up, I'm gonna do the same, got that?"

Inuyasha crawled out of his hole, then turned and silently led the way back down the road, as the rest of the group snickered into their hands at Kagome's words - and Inuyasha's reaction.

The rest of that night was oddly quiet as the hanyou found that he didn't really have anything to say - for the first time in ages.

~oOo~

Two weeks later, Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha began growling - Koga was on his way in again, and she was actually looking forward to _not_ having a fight break out. The way she figured it, the hanyou would fume and grumble and snarl at everyone - but he'd keep away from the wolf, and let her get rid of him on her own.

That's not exactly what happened.

The moment the wolf skidded to a halt in front of her, Inuyasha grabbed him from the back, and tossed him off into the trees at the side of the road - hard, and with a loud snarl, he shouted, "And stay out, you stinkin' wolf! _She ain't your woman!"_

Koga came stumbling back out to the road, looking piteously at her. "Aren't you gonna put the puppy in his place, Kagome?"

She didn't say a word, simply shook her head in the negative, and the wolf prince, looking disappointed, staggered back into the trees, looking for a place to lick his wounds.

Then Inuyasha turned and glared at Kagome, almost daring her to say _anything_. When all he received back was still-startled silence, he nodded firmly, as though satisfied, and promptly began to frog march her down the path they were on, followed by the rest of his very quiet pack.

 _Well... that didn't go as I thought it would,_ she thought. _But he opened it up, so the next time Kikyou comes waltzing by..._

And that was how, four days later, fate found a stunned Kikyou staring after a silent Inuyasha, and a grinning Kagome.

She'd never been yelled at like that before... and didn't know what to make of it.

All she'd done was let the hanyou know she wished to speak to him, and instead, she'd gotten jumped by her reincarnation - who'd promptly let her have it in no uncertain terms.

Apparently, Inuyasha no longer belonged to her, _Kikyou_ , but to Kagome.

The strangest part of the whole thing was that Inuyasha hadn't once intervened in any way. He'd stood on the sidelines, looking sheepish, but saying nothing, and Kikyou had simply looked from him, to Kagome, and blinked, unable to think even as the two turned and disappeared back into the trees.

 _Must be something in the water,_ she finally decided, as she shook her head to clear it, then shrugged, and walked off.

 _Good thing I don't need to drink anything anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny little one-shot that came into my head while I was waiting for my husband to finish his appointment at the VA clinic... and no, it won't be expanded. This was just for fun.
> 
> Amber


End file.
